Jesse James Tames the Wild Island
by Ducky05
Summary: Zee dies and Jesse goes home to find that things- and people- have changed. (Especially Baker Ann) Jesse falls in love with someone new, but can't forget Zee. Will his new wife be able to cope with Jesse and his memories?? R/R please! -Ducky
1. Default Chapter

[x] my first American Outlaws f/f..Zee (sp???) just lost her and Jesse's first and only baby and she doesn't look like shes going to make it either..-Ducky [x]  
  
Zee winced in pain. Jesse held her hand as she crushed it in her grip. She was covered in a thing sweat and having trouble breathing.  
  
"Oh, Jesse." She whispered.  
  
"I'm here Zee. What? What is it?" asked Jesse nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the family you wanted or be the wife you wanted."  
  
"Don't say a damn word like that!"  
  
"Don't---curse." Said Zee, heaving a heavy breath. And then she was gone. Just like that- gone.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Cried Jesse, tears falling.  
  
Jesse James, one of the most feared and revered outlaws in the west, held his dead wife's body, still warm and sweaty. Jesse felt her slip from his fingers.  
  
"I love you Zee. I love you so much." He cried, placing her hands over one another on her chest.  
  
"I love you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jesse watched as the cedar casket was lowered into the cold, dry earth. Cole, Frank, Bob, and several of Zee and Jesse's friends watched too.  
  
Afterwards, Zee's sister cooked up a storm: turkey, ham, potatoes, green beans, and homemade dumplings with all the fixings. Everyone ate heartily- everyone except Jesse. Cole followed Jesse outside to the porch.  
  
"Whatcha thinking?" he asked.  
  
Jesse shrugged.  
  
"Moving back west. Going back home." He replied.  
  
Cole nodded and spat on the ground.  
  
"With us?" he asked.  
  
Jesse surveyed the skyline for a moment and stood silent.  
  
"Yeah." He finally replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The surviving members of the James-Younger gang road up to the big house on the hill. Jesse jumped off his horse and ran to the porch steps. His mother, Ma James, stood in her best dress, blushing at her son. Jesse leapt up the three steps and hugged her tight.  
  
"Welcome home!" she said with a hearty laugh. Jesse smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Oh, you do know how to make a girl blush!" laughed Ma James. "Come on inside!"  
  
Everyone filed into the James' household and sat around the table. Good food, good friends and good family filled every corner and Jesse was again happy- what he hadn't been since before Zee's death.  
  
After dinner, Jesse and Ma James were sitting out of the porch talking. They had tackled all of the tough words- about the baby and Zee. Now they discussed how the house was running and such.  
  
Through the slim light, a figure on a horse road up towards the house. Ma James smiled, but Jesse jumped up, unsure of whom it was. Ma James caught his arm.  
  
"Jesse, someone here to see you." She said softly. Jesse squinted into the light as the figure dismounted. It was a woman.  
  
[x] whatdaya think??[x] 


	2. Mud Pie' Baker Becomes A Woman

Jesse wondered for a moment. Who would know, besides his family, that he was back in town? Jesse focused on the approaching figure.  
  
"Well slap my hide and call me cooked! If it ain't the one and only Jesse James!" cried the figure, still hidden by the shadows.  
  
Jesse dropped his mouth in disbelief as he recognized the voice- the voice of his neighbor, Baker Ann Marmot. When Jesse had last seen her, she was a short little thing with the thought in her mind that she was a boy.  
  
Jesse surveyed Baker as she stepped into the light. She definitely was NOT anything near a boy.  
  
"You don't got nothing to say to me?!" she asked in shock, noticing Jesse's open mouthed expression.  
  
"Damn girl!" laughed Cole, coming in from behind Jesse. Baker laughed.  
  
"At least someone notices!" she complained. Jesse abruptly shut his mouth. He laughed and held out his arms.  
  
"Come here you little thing!" he cried. Baker leapt into his arms for a hug. Jesse was affirmed in his previous notion- Baker Ann was all woman.  
  
She looked up at Jesse from inside his hug and gave him the once over.  
  
"What, girl?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Handsome as ever." Said Baker smoothly. Jesse felt himself turn red. Baker immediately noticed.  
  
"The most famous outlaw in the west blushed when he's complimented!" she giggled. Jesse picked her up and spun her around. She giggled.  
  
Baker stayed the evening and it was quite enjoyable. Jesse loved just to watch her. She was a woman- he had to give her that. But old 'Mud Pie' Baker- as the James family used to call the tomboy next door- showed her true self as the night wore down.  
  
At midnight, Ma James insisted that Jesse ride back with Baker to her house, so as to get her home safely. Jesse agreed and Baker let him. They, of course, had to race to the porch for old time's sake. (Baker won.)  
  
Jesse felt strange as he sat so close to Baker on the saddle. She was warm all over and he felt it through his shirt. The times before when he had ridden her home- she was usually covered in dirt, mud, or some other 'foul' substance and so was Jesse. This was the first time, Jesse reckoned, that they had both been completely clean riding home.  
  
Baker leaned back onto Jesse's strong chest and looked up at the stars.  
  
"You've changed, Jesse James." She said. Jesse laughed.  
  
"You haven't?" he asked mockingly. Baker elbowed him right smart in the ribs. Jesse gasped once.  
  
"I have but not as much as YOU." Said Baker firmly. Jesse rubbed his stomach where it throbbed. Baker laughed and pulled the reins.  
  
"Hop down. Lemme see what I did to the big strong James' boy." She said, dismounting.  
  
Jesse dismounted and turned to her. The moon was full- a harvest moon- which gave off plenty of light. Baker unbuttoned Jesse's shirt and felt over the red mark. Jesse felt strange to her smooth fingers. He felt his heart beat speed up faster than a thoroughbred. Baker felt it too because her hand quivered slightly.  
  
"It don't.look.too.bad.." she said softly. Jesse pulled her closer.  
  
"No, I reckon it don't." he said, tilting her chin to his. She closed her eyes and they kissed and Jesse felt a warm rush over his whole body. 


	3. Pinkerton Back in Town

Baker gasped as she pulled back.  
  
"Damn." Said Jesse, smiling.  
  
"Your sure do know how to make a girl swoon." Said Baker with a grin. Jesse smiled down at her. There was a slamming noise and feet on wood.  
  
"BAKER!" thundered a powerful voice. Baker flinched in Jesse's arms.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Jesse, worried for Baker. Baker shook all over.  
  
"Oh God. Jesse, I, uhm, I gotta go h-hh-home now." Said Baker, stumbling through her words. Jesse held her arms tightly.  
  
"Jesse lemme go-"  
  
"Who is that?!" demanded Jesse. Baker fell in- defeated.  
  
"It's Aaron- my brother."  
  
"Little Airbrain!" laughed Jesse. But he stopped when he saw Baker's fearful expression.  
  
"Jesse, he ain't so litt-"  
  
Baker was cut off. Aaron had come around to where they were. He yanked Baker's arm and threw her to the ground hard. He glared up at Jesse.  
  
"What the hell are you doin'?" he spat. Jesse returned the hostility with surprising ease.  
  
"I'm tellin' you to help that lady up and apologize to her."  
  
Aaron laughed and Jesse could smell the liquor on his breath. Baker started to get up, but Aaron kicked her down.  
  
"Jesse...don't." she whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Aaron. He fired a shot from the rifle he was holding.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cole leapt up from his chair on the porch. Bob flew out on to the porch- having heard the same noise.  
  
"Jesse's in trouble." He said.  
  
"Then let's go." Said Frank, from behind Bob. They saddled their horses and road off towards Baker's house. They heard yelling (mostly from Baker) and grunting and smashing (mostly from Jesse and Aaron).  
  
When they finally got to the scene, it took a moment to take it in. Jesse and Aaron were throwing punches and Baker was trying to break it up. But the thing that struck the remaining James-Younger members was the presence of Pinkerton.  
  
He stood off in the light, drawing on a cigarette and laughing quietly. Finally, Jesse threw Aaron off of him and into the dirt. He got up to brush himself off and caught sight of Pinkerton.  
  
"Damnit!" Jesse said staring at the man.  
  
"Don't worry boy. I can't arrest you. I'm only here to visit an old friend's family that I said I'd watch over. But I guess you're keeping him in line."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Jesse, confused.  
  
"He was a dear friend of my daddy. When Daddy died, Mr. Pinkerton promised to come and check up on Aaron and me and see that we was okay. I didn't know he was coming tonight." Explained Baker.  
  
"Anyway, don't be beatin up on me, James. I'm out of the railroad. Reins took over and I'm a friend now, not a foe." Added Pinkerton.  
  
Jesse wiped the corner of his mouth where blood dripped.  
  
"We'll see 'bout that." He said. 


	4. Do The Time Warp! One Year Later

[x] Do ThE tI m E warp [x]  
  
One Year Later.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Jesse laughed to himself as he took in the scene he never thought would've played. It was his (second) wedding to his (second) wife, Baker Ann Marmot (James). His Ma and her husband (Pinkerton) stood in the front, admiring the happy couple. Cole, Bob, and Frank stood just behind Ma and Pinkerton, watching. Jesse kissed his (second) new bride softly. Baker giggled and the lace and fabric over her bosom shook.  
  
Jesse would've (or could've) never imagined that this scene would ever play out for real. Everyone truly standing in harmony for this one moment. The most amazing and talked of outlaw in the west was standing within feet of the man whose job it was once to kill Jesse. Baker brought Jesse back to reality.  
  
"Hey!" she said, smiling. "It's time for us to go to the party!" Jesse laughed and took her hand. But the whole time, he remembered only one thing: Zee.  
  
Thoughts of her had filled his mind ever since he had asked Baker to marry him. Even though she was dead, the feeling of her warm skin, her laugh, and her emotions flooded him whenever he was near Baker.  
  
Baker and Jesse danced all-night and well until their feet were soar. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds.  
  
That night, Jesse and Baker "consummated" their marriage. Jesse and Baker felt everything around them disappear and it was just them and the moonlight flooding through the window. 


	5. Zee's Dead Jesse!

Baker sat up quietly and listened as Jesse mumbled in his sleep. They'd been married a week already and still she felt strange sleeping next to him. He was talking about someone- someone he loved.  
  
"No, I love you. Don't go! Please don't go!" he moaned softly. Baker smiled and started to say 'I'm right here' but was cut off at Jesse's next words.  
  
"Zee, I don't love her! I love you! Not Baker! You!" he cried with ferocity. Baker covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head back and forth.  
  
The next morning, Baker acted as if nothing had happened. Maybe he was having a bad dream or something, she thought. That could've happened. Right?  
  
"Baker, I'm going down to the creek. I'll be back at lunch." Said Jesse, trudging down the wooden steps of their home. He kissed Baker on the cheek and was out the door before she could say anything.  
  
Baker stayed put for about an hour. Then she got antsy and decided to go and see what Jesse was up to.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Baker walked slowly to the clearing near the creek. Again, she wanted to speak, but Jesse's words stopped her.  
  
"Zee, please come back to me." He said, staring at the creek. Baker felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
Still she listened close.  
  
"I love you." Started Jesse. Baker couldn't take it anymore. She disregarded all secrecy and ran from the forest and straight up to the house. She wasn't fast enough, cause Jesse turned around to catch a glimpse of her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cole, Bob, Frank, and Comanche Tom were all at the house as Baker flew onto the porch like a bullet. Tom counted to three and pointed to the woods. Sure enough, Jesse James himself came running up.  
  
He stopped at the porch when he saw them all.  
  
"What'd you do now Jesse?" asked Bob, laughing. But Jesse returned the playful jab with a glare. Bob dropped the smile and looked down at the ground.  
  
"What happened?" asked Frank, putting an arm of Jesse's shoulder. Jesse shrugged angrily and shook off Frank.  
  
"None 'a your damn business." He snapped. He pulled the screen door open and went inside the house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jesse climbed the wooden stairs two at a time, leaping up to the landing. He knew exactly where Baker would be- in her room, in the corner, with a blanket up over her head.  
  
Sure enough, there she was, tears pouring down her ivory smooth cheeks.  
  
"Baker, what's wrong?" Jesse asked casually. Baker shook her head and her chin trembled. Jesse felt his heart twinge. He knew this feeling well.  
  
-@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
"BAKER ANN! GET UP HERE!" howled the voice from upstairs. A mud covered Baker trudged up the stairs. Jesse and Frank, also dripping, waited and listened.  
  
There was yelling-a lot of it. Baker's daddy wasn't one to calm down. Then they heard snapping and cracking like wild. Both Frank and Jesse, being near or a bit after ten years old, knew the sound of a whoopin' was easy to tell.  
  
Mr. Marmot stomped down the stairs, disregarding Jesse and Frank, and went outside.  
  
Jesse was the braver of the two, and went upstairs to Baker's room. She was in the corner, wrapped in a blanket and crying. Jesse knelt in front of her.  
  
"Baker, I'm sorry." He offered. Baker shook her head and trembled her small chin. She was only eight.  
  
Jesse felt fire inside of him. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that she was in this situation because of him and Frank. Jesse promised himself from that day on that he would never again be the reason Baker Ann Marmot was in pain.  
  
_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
As Jesse remembered, he felt even more awful. He had broken his promise.  
  
"Baker, please tell me-" he started. Baker leapt off the ground, letting her blanket fall to the ground.  
  
"I heard you! Jesse! I heard you down at the creek and in bed! You still love her! You're still in love with Zee!" she screamed angrily.  
  
Jesse was caught off guard. Usually, he would pistol whip anyone who made him feel like this, but he had no gun and would never do that to Baker.  
  
"I---I---Baker, I love her."  
  
"Jesse! You loved her!" she screamed, running from the room. Jesse followed. They stopped at the downstairs landing. Baker turned around sharply and faced him, tears and anger staining her face.  
  
"She's DEAD Jesse! Zee's dead! I'm your wife! I love you Jesse but I can't love you if this is what happens!" cried Baker, running from the landing to the porch. Jesse reluctantly followed.  
  
The boys were sitting out on the porch, waiting. Baker ran to Frank's horse and mounted. Frank leapt up, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Jesse, until you can accept that I am your wife, then I can't be. I can't be here with you." Said Baker. She kicked the horse and road off.  
  
Cole stared at Baker's retreating figure and then at Jesse.  
  
"What the HELL did you do?!" 


End file.
